


Sugar & Diesel

by 00bluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, luego añado cosas ahora no tengo ni idea, we die regular son las once de la mañana dadme chance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00bluto/pseuds/00bluto
Summary: You make it look so easyForbidden fruit, want to reach for itSqueeze the juice out and bleed itBreak the skin up and peel it( We don't mix together Sugar & Diesel)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	Sugar & Diesel

**Author's Note:**

> yea. eso.  
> básicamente oid "Ecco2k - Sugar&Diesel" leyendo todo esto  
> un besin

_“Who said this was supposed to be easy?_   
_Silence, I hear my heart beating”_

  
No existe un momento exacto en que las cosas se volvieron de esta manera. No existe un momento exacto en el que los minutos pasaron a sentirse como horas y las horas pasaron a días, mientras la luz de la ventana parecía titilar ante la llegada de cada nueva persona que entraba por la puerta trasera de la estación. 

  
Hay un punto concreto en la esquina del bar, un recoveco al que apenas llega el aire acondicionado, lejos del viento de otoño que recorre las calles recordando cómo el fantasma de octubre ha terminado por llevarse todo a su paso. Pero cada vez que desde la barra gira los ojos en esa dirección, siente los huesos calársele como si hubiese llegado el frío invierno. La noche, en la forma de unos ojos azabache y una piel pálida. La noche, que otorga pocas palabras y engulle todo lo que toca en un tremor gélido. “ _Si no te hubiese mirado a los ojos en aquel momento hubiese creído que eras la encarnación del diablo_ ” - un omen de muerte, una mariposa blanca. Lejos de la brisa marina y las olas. 

La ciudad no se sentía como casa, nunca sería igual que las horas perdidas en la plaza del pueblo viendo a los niños jugar durante las tardes de verano. Nunca sería como el hogar que tanto echaba de menos cada vez que abría los ojos al amanecer, pero empezaba a sentirse más cálido de lo que era aceptable reconocer en voz alta. 

  
Atsumu se había mudado a la gran ciudad al cumplir los veinte, para continuar sus estudios con una mochila vieja repleta de agujeros y esperanzas de que el mundo no fuese tan cruel como lo pintaban las miradas del pueblo cada vez que vagaba por sus calles. Ahora que estaba tan lejos, las palabras entre dientes por los pasillos del comedor ya no podrían hacerle daño. _Con veinte pisos debajo de los pies pero aun se sentía como si durmiese entre las ratas._ Cuatro años después no había conseguido absolutamente nada. Al segundo año de carrera, había decidido que si tenía que volver a escribir un solo código más a las tres de la mañana con una fecha límite de apenas unas horas, podría perfectamente también tirarse a las vías del metro en el camino de vuelta a su apartamento. Y como todo lo que no conseguía hacer a la perfección a la primera, lo había abandonado. Volvió a intentarlo al año siguiente, dando clases particulares a críos de instituto con un lapso de atención que vagaba entre los ruidos de los coches y las luces del televisor cascado de la cocina. Tras tres meses de perder las esperanzas en el vaivén del bus de camino a casa a las ocho de la tarde, decidió que tampoco esa vida era digna de ser vivida. Al haber marchado sin nada y sin querer mirar atrás, no podía volver a pasear por las calles de azahar de camino a casa y admitir la derrota de que el mundo no estaba hecho para alguien como él. No podía volver a ver esos ojos grises mirándole por encima del hombro. No podía volver a sentir el sabor metálico y la grava mezclarse en su boca a las afueras del gimnasio del colegio. No podía volver a dejar que la bilis subiese por su esófago e hiciese arder su garganta cada vez que pensaba que el vacío del tiempo de aquel lugar al que una vez llamó hogar terminaría consumiéndole y devorándole por completo. Aquello aun le mantenía en vilo todas las noches a pesar de los años mirando las luces de la ciudad a través de la veranda de la escalera de incendios.

  
Una jugarreta del destino; una voz omnipotente taladrándole el cráneo de dentro hacia fuera, le hizo caminar hacía casi dos años a la puerta de la estación, aquella puerta que había jurado no volver a pisar en el momento en el que decidió marcharse de su ciudad natal. Quizás su mente estaba pasándole factura, quizás la melancolía había cegado sus sentidos y había adormecido las palmas de sus manos en un desesperado intento por volver al único lugar en el cual nunca más volvería a ahogarse en la soledad y el ruido. O quizás las noches en vela vagando por el tumulto de gente le habían confundido tanto como para olvidar por momentos las voces de los serafines que auguraban su destino si se atrevía a volver al hogar. “ _No queda nada dentro de mí para poder darles el futuro que merecen_ ” 

  
Retrocediendo sus pasos en un intento desesperado de salvar lo que quedaba de su orgullo, marchito bajo el hollín y el asfalto, sus ojos vagaron en la oscuridad hasta caer perplejos en las luces de neón verde de un nuevo lugar que nunca antes había visto. Era un bar, o al menos eso parecía, de cristaleras que conectaban el cielo a la tierra, de suelo de mármol y ajedrez que parecía transportarle a otra época, en la que todo era más sencillo. _Una época en la que agarrar la mano de su hermano no se había sentido como una experiencia ajena a su cuerpo. Apenas podía recordar el calor de esas manos._ Acercándose con algo de reticencia, pudo ver cómo las paredes estaban decoradas con imágenes de miles de dibujos. Otros lugares, otros idiomas, enmarcando una larga hilera de ordenadores, pantallas y sillones que emanaban la misma luz verde esmeralda que le había llevado en un hechizo innombrable a observar de más de cerca. Algo le decía que era un sueño febril, las voces de los serafines mitigadas por el ruido de ventiladores y el tintineo de las copas de las mesas adyacentes que carecían de cualquiera de las varias consolas y pantallas que habían captado su atención en un primer momento. Afinando sus sentidos durante unos instantes, sentidos que parecían haber estado adormecidos mientras su cuerpo se movía de forma programada, se percató del sutil olor a lima. Se percató de las ristras de botellas de alcoholes detrás de la barra, de miles de colores extravagantes y las letras en lenguas que jamás antes había visto; de la vida al rededor suya, de las risas de la gente y el murmullo de fondo sobre el ruido blanco. Las luces verdes. _Verde. Verde. Verde._ Y todo lo que estas abarcaban bajo su sombra.

  
Así fue como Atsumu acabó trabajando durante más de un año en este lugar, lugar que si lo mentase a sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras dirían que dejase de ser un crío y aprendiese a mirar lo que tenía delante, para así poder encontrar un futuro próspero en el que no tuviese que alargar - _en la medida de lo posible_ \- cuánto podía durarle el paquete de tabaco de liar que había comprado la semana pasada. Hacía un año y cinco meses que había empezado a trabajar en un bar de eSports, que doblaba caja sirviendo todo tipo de bebidas que la gente pudiese imaginar. Desde los cócteles dignos de terrazas caras allí donde los hoteles de cinco estrellas estafan a turistas hasta cervezas artesanas de los amigos del dueño, de grupos de amigos jugando a carreras en las grandes pantallas hasta gente callada pasando las horas en su propio mundo bajo el ruido de los cascos y el olor a desinfectante. Irónico por su parte, ya que jamás había jugado a la consola más de un par de horas en toda su vida, lo que tardaban él y su hermano en convertir el salón de casa en un ring cuando se acusaban mutuamente de haber hecho trampas. _Pero ahora todos esos momentos siquiera podían existir en el olvido._

  
En sus primeras semanas, se vio obligado a buscar todos los vídeos y recetas existentes hasta la fecha para poder aprender a preparar un simple margarita. _Porque quizás se hubiese salvado de la vergüenza si hubiese reconocido desde un primer momento, que no sabía la diferencia entre los tres botes de tequila que había en el estante. Si sólo, si por algún motivo imperioso; hubiese contado la verdad en la entrevista de trabajo, de que jamás en sus veinticuatro años de vida había mezclado algo más allá de un roñoso cubata con dos hielos que había encontrado en el suelo rondando las bolsas de sus compañeros de botellón del coche vecino._

  
Se había acostumbrado al ritmo de la noche, al ritmo en el que las horas se volvían días y los minutos pasaban a ser horas, a la manera en la que sus ojos ámbar navegaban entre la luz verde desde detrás de la barra. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a diferenciar sonrisas y conversaciones, algunas más fuera de lugar y otras a cerca de situaciones tan bizarras que quedarían por vida guardadas en la complicidad no escrita entre camarero y cliente. Bajo el ruido de la música y el bullicio de la gente. _Muchas veces parecía que aun podía escuchar el ruido de las olas._

Aun así, sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la manera en la que la luz verde se reflejaba en los rizos negros y la sudadera blanca que acechaban como una revelación divina la esquina más recóndita del local. Sus oídos no se habían acostumbrado al murmullo de una voz aterciopelada ensordecida por la máscara negra que el extraño portaba cada vez que se acercaba a pedir algo. Lo mismo de siempre. Durante un largo año, había estado perfeccionando la misma mezcla de Jameson y Sprite, hasta tal punto en el que cada vez que veía el reflejo de esos extraños zapatos atados con bridas de plástico en contraste con el ajedrez de mármol, comenzaba en silencio a preparar la orden. No decía nada. Nunca se atrevía a decir nada en su presencia. A pesar de todo, de la breve conversación con el acompañante del muchacho de la máscara, tenía pánico de hacer contacto con el vórtice sin fondo que veía en sus ojos. _Tenía miedo de la caza pero volvía a la profundidad del bosque cuando se acercaba el invierno._

  
_Sakusa_. Ese era el nombre que había oído escapar de los labios de su acompañante una de las primeras noches en las que empezó a trabajar. A diferencia de él, Komori, era una persona mucho más accesible, alguien con quien poder intercambiar alguna que otra broma cuando se acercaba de nuevo a la barra y los dos estaban a solas. 

  
_Sakusa_ , así se llamaba el joven al que no podía dejar de mirar de reojo cada vez que él y su primo se sentaban en la misma mesa del local; viernes tras viernes a la misma hora, durante más de doce meses. En estas breves conversaciones bajo la luz esmeralda, Komori y él comenzaron a conocerse un poco más. Algunos datos aquí, otros desperdigados que le mantenían en vilo todas las vísperas de viernes a sábado, intentando atar cabos. Uno de ellos siendo la relación de parentesco que les unía. Otro de ellos era que el bar era uno de los pocos sitios en donde el moreno se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para poder estar sin su mascarilla más de dos horas. La primera vez que se enteró de esto, se pasó semanas buscando el momento y la excusa perfecta para abandonar su puesto y poder acercarse a ver, por primera vez, el rostro que le perseguiría en todas y en cada una de sus pesadillas.Por desgracia, donde ambos se colocaban era uno de los pocos lugares en los que desde su posición no podía controlar todo lo que pasaba al otro lado de la mesa, quedando condenado durante meses a solo observar la cabeza del más bajo y desear que por un mero instante este se moviese lo suficiente para poder mirarle. Encontró el momento en mitad de uno de sus servicios, aprovechando la marcha de unos clientes para recoger la mesa de al lado. En el momento en el que recogió en la bandeja todos los vasos, se atrevió a alzar la mirada. _Y oh, qué desgracia, poder ver el rostro de Luzbel por un instante._ _Oh, que desgracia, cuando este alzó los ojos. Y el verdugo miró a los ojos del condenado a la horca. Y este sintió cómo lágrimas ámbar caían por sus mejillas._

Atsumu sabía que tanto Sakusa como Komori eran estudiantes de último año de arquitectura, al menos, en aquel momento, ya que sus conversaciones fueron divagando de proyectos inacabados a cómo el trabajo de fin de grado le estaba quitando al castaño algo más que horas de sueño en los últimos meses, a pesar de aun no haberlo empezado. Pero aquel lugar era diferente, era un _escape_ , un baño de luz en la profundidad del vacío. Komori decía que el penetrante olor a desinfectante y lima era la razón por la cual terminaban volviendo, pero él no podía comprender qué significaban esas palabras. Y ese local para ambos era distinto. Porque aun eran jóvenes, no tenían el yugo de la responsabilidad apretando la cuerda más y más - _hasta sofocarles a ambos_ -, cada vez que intentaban dar un paso fuera del camino de baldosas amarillas. “ _Si mi primo no hubiese querido volver más no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación_ ” comentó una vez entre risas el otro, tras preguntarle Atsumu por qué motivo en especial Sakusa solamente se acercaba a la barra en contadas ocasiones y aun así con recelo, dando una vuelta un poco estúpida para no pasar entre medias de las otras mesas y siguiendo siempre el mismo patrón. _Gira dos veces a la derecha, sigue recto para volver a cruzar a la izquierda y colocarse enfrente del fregadero._

  
No es que se hubiese aprendido en esos meses tras la barra el patrón exacto de tanto mirar con los ojos entrecerrados, es que era una persona muy atenta. No porque hubiese podido mirar a otro lado que no fuese el reflejo cetrino de la barra cuando su verdugo se acercaba, no porque hubiese podido mirar a otra cosa que no fuese el repiqueteo de las manos marfil en el borde de piedra azabache. No porque hubiese contado los tres lunares que tenía en el dorso de su mano derecha asemejando un triángulo escaleno, ni hubiese notado la existencia de uno más en su palma izquierda, pegado a la falange del quinto dedo. No porque se hubiese fijado en la forma de los anillos plata que siempre llevaba. _Una serpiente, un sello, una alianza y una corona de espinos._ No porque hubiese contado las veces que esas manos repicaban pacientes a la espera de su pedido. Cada vez. Todas y cada una de las veces. _Cinco. Cinco. Cinco._ No porque hubiese sentido como la boca se le secaba cada vez que le llamaba por su nombre y las palabras quedaban mudas en la punta de su lengua - _Cuánto dinero daría su hermano si supiera lo que estaba pasando por poder verle en ese momento_ -. Para llamar su atención; durante unos meros segundos de su tiempo, de esos segundos que se vuelven minutos y los minutos se vuelven horas y congelan los huesos. Tras girarse a colocar su copa en la barra, pudiendo ver entre las luces y el neón el ligero vaivén de la noche en sus ojos, antes de que Medusa volviese a atraparle y solo quedase el ruido blanco.


End file.
